Our Love Will Never Die'
by LoriIscKid
Summary: I do not own Pokémon but I own the story. Contestshipping. The character's may change a bit from how the original characters from Pokémon really are. The chapters are short but I'll make them longer . I can't write summaries yet.
1. Chapter 1

''mmm… '' A medium in height, skinny girl with brown hair moans whilst stretching her arms out wide.

''What a beautiful morning!'' May says jumping out of bed and opening the windows to let some breeze in.

''May dear, go visit your dad. He is still in that silly cabin of his in the forest about 10 miles away. '' May's mum called up to may from downstairs.

''Sure mom! I'll just get ready first!''

May shouts down to her from her room whilst taking her pyjamas off and pulling on a pair of black shorts. May puts on a pair of black ankle length socks and shoves on a pair of trainer shoes.

''Mom..? Have you…WAAAHH!'' May half screams, as she covers her chest.

''Oh, I'm sorry…'' Said the boy turning around.

''I didn't mean to intrude, I would've stayed outside if I knew you were changing.'' The boy says to her slowly.

''WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' May exclaims still in shock.

''He's the boy from next door, I asked if someone could escort you to your father's cabin.'' May's mom explained to May.

''I'm not a child...'' May said grumpily.

'' I know dear, but it is a great opportunity to make a new friend. Now put your t-shirt on!'' May's mom said quickly.

''Id YOU say so…'' May said quietly but rudely as she put on her t-shirt whilst making her way back up stairs.

''Forgive me, but May is a little sensitive and is easily intimidated by strangers. She will settle down after a while she isn't too good with people.'' Mays mom told the boy calmly.

''Oh, really well… that's okay.'' The boy replied smiling.

''I'm all set to go!'' May yells as she runs downstairs.

''Okay, sweetie I'll see you later and give these to your father. DON'T eat any of them.'' Mays mom told May as she handed May a tub full of freshly baked brownies.

''I won't mom.'' May replies smiling as she takes the tub from her mom.

''Bye, honey. Brendan thank you for escorting May for me. I'm very thankful for it.''

Mays mom told Brendan as she watched them take off.


	2. Chapter 2

''My name is Brendan. It is very nice to meet you.'' Brendan says holding his hand out to shake Mays.

''Hi, I'm May.'' May replies, shaking Brendan's hand.

''I'm really sorry about intruding like that and I understand you're intimidated by new faces?'' Brendan says to May in an apologetic way.

''I guess you could say that…'' May replied slowly.

''Oi! Brendan! Over here!'' Someone calls from a distance.

''Hey guys!'' Brendan shouts as the group of people came closer.

''And who is this?'' Misty rushes up to May

''Eek…'' May jumps aside hiding behind a green-haired boy.

''Misty, give the girl a break. Can't you see she's intimidated by your presence, or by people?'' The green-haired boy explained to Misty in an annoyed tone whilst flicking his hair with his right hand.

''eh?''

_He understands…_ May thought to herself.

''Well sorry expert on people at first sight.'' Misty says to him in high pitched tone.

''It's May you should be sorry to, not me.'' Drew replies to Misty.

''How do you know my name?'' May asks Drew slightly confused.

Drew hands May a rose.

''My names Drew, I know your father. The gym leader of Petalburg City. Your May his daughter right? He showed me a picture once.'' Drew explained to her smiling.

May takes Rose from Drew.

''Oh…I never realised.'' May replied quietly.

''I'm meant to be escorting May to her father…but if you prefer May Drew can escort you?'' Brendan offers May.

''I'd be happy to escort you May, but only if you are comfortable with it.'' Drew tells May softly.

''I'd prefer if Drew…escorted me…'' May says awkwardly.

''Okay May, then I shall escort you. I'll see you guys later.'' Drew waved his friends off as him and May took off.


	3. Chapter 3

''Roselia come on out!'' Drew says throwing his Pokéball in the air.

''Roseeee!'' Roselia appears and walks over to May.

''I think Roseila likes you.'' Drew says in surprise.

''A lot of Pokémon appear to like me…'' May says in annoyance.

''That's a good thing. You're lucky.'' Drew says flicking his hair with his right hand.

''Maybe. I miss my Torchic. It for some reason went on a little adventure of its own…'' May said sadly.

''Roseeeliaaa'' Roselia spots a Pokémon behind a tree.

''Huh? Roselia what's wrong?'' Drew asks his Roselia.

''TORRCHIIICC!'' May yelled happily running over to her Torchic; which had come out from behind the tree.

''Torrrrchic'' Torchic greets May smiling.

May picks Torchic up and embraces Torchic in her arms.

''Silly Torchic. Running out on your own adventure like that. I was really worried.'' May explains to Torchic with relief that Torchic was okay.

''So this is your Torchic?'' Drew asks May.

''Yup! My Torchic! Who enjoys going out by itself and worrying me.'' May explains to Drew grinning.

''There should be a Pokémon centre near by.'' Drew tells May slowly.

''Really? A Pokémon centre in the middle of a forest?'' May asks Drew surprised.

''Yeah, Pokémon centres are al over the place now.'' Drew tells May.

''Well, I really should go out more often.'' May said loudly.

'Could you of said that any louder?'' Drew tells May coolly.

''As a matter of fact I could of Mr.'' May says a bit annoyed.

''Mr? Oh so I'm called Mr now, am I?'' Drew smirks whilst flicking his hair back from his face with his right hand again.

''You really make my blood boil!'' May yells at him as she gets even more annoyed at him smirking.

''I see you're warming up to me already.'' Drew says to May sarcastically.

''I swear I'm going to…'' May starts off but is cut off by Drew talking over her.

''Going to what May?'' Drew says moving closer to May.

May blushes slightly and jumps back.

''Wha-What are you doing?'' May says nervously.

''Ha. Gotcha.'' Drew says feeling proud and smart.

May glares at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Part1

''Nurse Joy!'' May shouts happily.

''Oh, May dear. How have you been keeping?'' Nurse Joy asks May smiling.

''Good I guess, can you make sure Torchic is up to full health?'' May asks Nurse Joy.

''Of course May.'' Nurse Joy takes Torchic away for check up.

''I had no idea that Nurse Joy worked at this Pokémon centre…'' May says quietly.

''May?'' Drew calls Mays name as he was worried.

''Oh huh?'' May looks at Drew.

''You've been spacing out a lil' you okay?'' Drew asks May.

''Course I'm okay just a little tired but I'll be jus fine.'' May replies smiling.

''Well, if it isn't May!'' someone says from behind her.

May turns around only to see Professor Birch standing there smiling.

''Professor!'' May says happily.

''Funny I should be running into you here May, off to see your father?'' Prof. Birch asks May.

''Yup! That's right. I have to deliver these brownies to him.'' May tells Prof. Birch as she grins.

''So I see. They smell yummy. Drew.'' Prof. Birch calls Drew.

''Professor.'' Drew responds darkly.

''You'll be escorting May I'm guessing then?'' Prof. Birch asks Drew.

''Yeah, something like that.'' Drew replies coolly.

''Well that's surprising for our Drew here!'' Prof. Birch jokes.

''Ha ha, very funny.'' Drew says sarcastically.

''hehe…'' May giggles.

''May..?'' Drew says her name confused.

''Your like father and son…'' May explains whilst giggling.

Drew lowers his head.

''Sorry… I said something weird. I'll just go outside for a while if anyone needs me.'' May says awkwardly as she escapes out of the Pokémon centre door.

''May…'' Drew says slowly but quietly.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

''So she doesn't know?'' Prof. Birch asks Drew

''I not long officially met her, of curse she doesn't know. But its okay, she doesn't need to know.'' Drew explained slowly trying to calm.

''Hm, she noticed something, so she went out of your way.'' Prof. Birch said as he smiled.

''How do you know that?'' Drew asks curious and slightly confused.

''Because she's that type of person.'' Prof. Birch replied as Drew then started to walk towards the door.

''May, your Torchic is…Oh where did May go?'' Nurse Joy asked.

'She went outside, to give Drew here some space.'' Prof. Birch explained grinning.

''Hey...I'll take Torchic to May, if that's okay?'' Drew said blankly.

''Okay, you take care, same with May. Please do look after her.'' Nurse Joy pleaded as she smiled.

''Don't be doing anything stupid Drew. Keep May safe.'' Prof. Birch joked in a failing attempt of making Drew laugh.

''When do I ever do anything stupid?'' Drew said angrily.

''I know…'' Prof. Birch said watching as Drew left the Pokémon centre.

''May?'' Drew notices may kneeling on the ground.

''Huh? Oh, it's you Drew.'' May said grinning as she got up.

''Yeah, your Torchic is fine. You ready just to head off to your father now?'' Drew asks May smirking.

''You know, when you smirk I get the impression you're out to get me or make fun of me.'' May says pulling a silly face.

''Not so much the first one, but the making fun of you I could do.'' Drew said smartly as he flicked back his hair with his right hand, yet, again.

''Why you...!'' May starts off as she is cut off by Drew holding out a rose.

''Your much prettier with your mouth shut May.'' Drew smirks sarcastically as May snatches the rose out of his hand.

''Oh yeah, well your much smarter keeping your comments to yourself.'' May tried to throw back a smart comment.

''And you suck at come backs.'' Drew finishes off.

''Yeah? Well you suck at dying your hair!'' May shouts as Drew starts walking.

''I don't know about you, but I think we should get going.'' Drew says coolly whilst smirking.

''I agree but would you stop smirking. It's kinda creepy.'' May says to Drew.

''But my smirks are the best. Especially now I know they creep _you_ out.'' Drew replied glancing at May as they both entered the forest.


End file.
